mc_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Kroshbon
This is the official page detailing the Kroshbon Family, a large European family that has stretched back to the Renaissance, and currently rules the Confederation of Switzerland, and the Kingdom of Genoa. It is the largest House on the MC Nations. Heads of the Family The Family was started in 1543 by 18 year old, Giovanni Crossbones. Giovanni Kroshbon *Life: 1525 - 1599 *Reign: 1543 - 1599 Founder of the family, Giovanni was a young boy who was orphaned at the age of 12. He lived in Florence, where he founded the Family once he was of legal age. He became Aide to Cosimo I de' Medici, and assisted in his rise to Grand Duke of Tuscany. For this, Giovanni received 2,000 Florin, striking the beginning of the Kroshbon Opes, or Kroshbon Wealth. He died at the age of 75 years old, giving birth to two sons in his lifetime, Guglielmo Kroshbon (1555 - 1582) and Ricardo Kroshbon (1562 - 1628). Richard Kroshbon *Life: 1562 - 1628 *Reign: 1599 - 1628 Ricardo Kroshbon was born the second son of Giovanni Kroshbon. He wasn't expected to inherit the House of Kroshbon noble titles, but eventually did when Guglielmo died, prior to Giovanni's death. Ricardo moved the family to England as soon as he became Head, and became a member of King James' court. He changed his name to the English variant in honor of this. After he died in 1628, the title fell to his eldest son, Lewis. Lewis Kroshbon *Life: 1609 - 1674 *Reign: 1628 - 1674 Lewis was the eldest son of Richard, and was born to a life of nobility and leisure. When King Charles I became King of England, a year before Richard's death, he became at odd with the family. By 1634, the Kroshbon Family had fallen out of favor, and Lewis moved to a large piece of land that he had inherited from his father. He established it as the official Kroshbon Estate, naming it Pripyat in honor of the close river that supplied the estate. He had two children, both sons; Anthony and Gerard Kroshbon. Anthony Kroshbon (Mr. Pirate) *Life: 1641 - 1710 *Reign: 1674 - 1710 Inheriting the Pripyat Estate, Anthony established the Kroshbon Banking & Trade Institution, which gathered a large fortune for Anthony. He married in 1690, and had three children; Ryan, the eldest, born 1697; Tyler, the middle child, born 1701; and Johnathan, the youngest, born 1706. This trio was later given sobriquets such as Anthony's Trio, or The Kroshbon Triumvirate. Anthony died at the age of 70, with an accumulated wealth greater than all his predecessors, and effectively being the richest man not of royalty in Central Europe. Hank Wimbleton (Hank) *Life: 1677 - 1723 *Reign: 1710 - 1723 Wimbleton was the trusted Assistant Manager of Kroshbon Banking & Trade Institution who became Head of the Family after Anthony's death in 1710. As the eldest son, Ryan, was only 13 at the time, Wimbleton was put in charge of the Family's affairs. In 1715, he established the Caribbean Branch of the Family, after buying the district of Hassigos. Wimbleton created the Lonesome Drifters, a private army for the family, which later became a Merc. group. At Wimbleton's untimely death in 1723, led the Lonesome Drifters to attempt to instate Hank's Field Marshal as Head of the Family, but after a 7 month war between them and the rising Armed Guard, the Lonesome Drifters were obliterated, and Ryan Kroshbon became the new Head of the Family. Ryan Kroshbon (Ryan) *Life: 1697 - present *Reign: 1723 - 1736 Ryan was the eldest son of Anthony Kroshbon, and inherited the Head of the Family when he and his brothers defeated the mutinous Lonesome Drifters. He sought to return to Europe, and sent his brother to Pripyat. When he received a letter from his brother, it turned out that Switzerland was in a state of chaos, and that the Kroshbon's should establish power there. When he arrived, he and his brother took control of Switzerland, and was crowned "Ryan I". A few years later, in 1736, he was disowned from the family for a conspiracy with Rose Macmorgan to defunct the Family. Tyler Kroshbon (Tyler Crossbones/William Seasteel) *Life: 1701 - 1747 *Reign: 1736 - 1747 Tyler took control of the Family from his disowned brother in 1736, and retained the rank of "Head of Family". He had returned to take control of the Caribbean Branch for a while. When he returned, in 1741, Matthew II had been crowned King of Switzerland. Tyler begun to serve him as Head of Swiss Military. In 1745, Matthew II abdicated the throne. He returned power to the Kroshbon Family before settling in his estate in Antama, France. Tyler, as Head of the Family, became King of Switzerland. After his death in 1747, the title of Head of the Kroshbon Family fell to David Kroshbon, the new King of Switzerland. David Kroshbon (David Yellowfish) *Life: 1725 - 1755 *Reign: 1748 - 1753 *Reign: 1753 - 1754 After the death of Tyler in late-1747, David ascended to both the position as King of Switzerland, and Head of the Kroshbon Family. Although his half-brother, Benjamin, and later another half-brother, Alexander, were expected to become the holders of said positions, Benjamin was ruled out for his reckless behavior, and Alexander wished to remain a scholar, instead of having a large country to look after. Ambitious, brave, and confident, David is expected to bring the Family back out of the Caribbean (since it's major fall on September 19, 1747) and into Europe. In March 1754, David was disowned from the family by Alexander Kroshbon, due to expending family funds, and cursing the name of Tyler. He was eventually hunted down by his successor, John Kroshbon, and executed. Casey Kroshbon (Casey) *Life: 1739 - present *Reign: 1753 Casey was the son of David Kroshbon born in 1739 - when David was only 14 years old, in Africa. He followed his young father out to sea, and followed him in his pirate footsteps. When David joined the House of Kroshbon, he adopted Casey into it, making him heir to the House. In 1753, David took a pause from rule, to allow Casey to rule while he travelled to Russia to help instate a friend, Tsar Haenar III, which ultimately backfired resulting in David returning to Switzerland and ruling for another year as Head of the Family. When David fell from power and was executed, Casey withdrew to Russia, where he is currently believed to be hiding. John Kroshbon (The Scotsman) *Life: 1730 - present *Reign: 1754 - 1759 After Sir Josef Grau of St. Gallen was banished from Switzerland, he turned to Lucca, and John Scotsman was appointed from Vice Advisor to Chief Advisor, to replace Grau. He grew disillusioned with the tyranny of King David, often referred to as "King Yellowfish I". In May 1754, John instigated a rebellion in Prussia, a province of the Swiss Empire. He was backed by many nations and won the war, proclaiming Switzerland a province of Prussia, and himself "King Wilhelm III", honoring William I & II of Switzerland, but using the German variant of the name. Alexander Kroshbon, the Head of the Family after David was disowned, accepted John into the family to become "John Kroshbon". He became Head of the Family, and ruled until he stepped down and joined his former collegue, Josef Grau in Lucca, Italy. Alexander Kroshbon (Wolf Crossbones/Nigel Crossbones/Ryan Goldmonk) *Life: 1728 - present *Reign: 1759 - present The middle son of Tyler, Alexander graduated from the University of Zurich in 1745, where he would return that year to serve as Vice Principal, under Sir Josef Grau. He later became Principal of the University of Zurich, after Grau transferred to the private school, Kohle University. Alexander moved to Alexandria, Egypt to become a scholar at the death of his father, but returned in March 1754 to assist the newest Swiss king, and heir to his former brother, John Scotsman, whom he adopted as a member of the family. On April 19, 1748, he was coronated Chief Advisor and Viceroy of Switzerland, and a week later coronated Crown Prince of Prussia. In July of 1760, he ascended as Kopf of Switzerland, the replacement for the former monarchy. Current Members of the Family Benjamin Kroshbon (Blake) Blake Stewart, the crowned Prince of Switzerland was brought into the family unknowingly. He is thought to be the best sailor in Switzerland, and has defended them from the evils of rebels. Blake is supposed to take over Switzerland at his father, Tyler Crossbones' death. He was disowned by his father in May 1747, after taking up arms against Switzerland. After revaling the plot of several traitors, including his very own Prime Minister, Tyler would welcome Benjamin back into the family. Benjamin is currently next in line, after Alexander. John Kroshbon (The Scotsman) After Sir Josef Grau of St. Gallen was banished from Switzerland, he turned to Lucca, and John Scotsman was appointed from Vice Advisor to Chief Advisor, to replace Grau. He grew disillusioned with the tyranny of King David, often referred to as "King Yellowfish I". In May 1754, John instigated a rebellion in Prussia, a province of the Swiss Empire. He was backed by many nations and won the war, proclaiming Switzerland a province of Prussia, and himself "King Wilhelm III", honoring William I & II of Switzerland, but using the German variant of the name. Alexander Kroshbon, the Head of the Family after David was disowned, accepted John into the family to become "John Kroshbon". He became Head of the Family, and ruled until he stepped down and joined his former collegue, Josef Grau in Lucca, Italy. John remains in the Family today, but no longer is applicable to become Head of the Family. Richard Kroshbon (Richard Shipbreaker) Richard was the youngest son of Tyler Kroshbon. He served as a Lieutenant in the Armed Guard for 3 years, before, at age 17, he began attending college at Cambridge University. He currently is a professional fencer. Rose Kroshbon (Rose ____) Rose was the youngest daughter of Tyler Kroshbon. She is currently attending school in France. Family Assets *Total Assets: 800,000,000 SF *Kroshbon Vault: 600,000,000 SF *Assets under Kopf of Switzerland/HoF: 100,000,000 SF *Assets under King of Genoa: 50,000,000 SF *Assets under VP of Lucca: 30,000,000 SF *Assets under Fencer: 20,000,000 SF *Yearly Intake: 75,475,000 SF Switzerland ~ 26,000,000 SF Yearly *CoalBlue Shares (Until 1740) ~ 12,000,000 SF Yearly *Swiss Trading Company King's Share (until 1759) ~ 16,000,000 SF Yearly *Royalty Salary (until 1759) ~ 6,000,000 SF Yearly *Kopf's Salary (since 1759) ~ 4,000,000 SF Yearly Prussia ~ 14,000,000 SF Yearly *Royalty Salary (1754 - 1759) ~ 9,000,000 SF Yearly *Shares in Various Enterprises ~ 5,000,000 SF Yearly Wurttemberg ~ 8,200,000 SF Yearly *Ironshot Weapons Co. Shares (Until 1743) ~ 8,000,000 SF Yearly *Lord Protector's Tribute (until 1753) ~ 200,000 SF Yearly Great Britain ~ 2,000,000 SF Yearly *East India Trading Company Shares ~ 2,000,000 SF Yearly Genoa ~ 2,250,000 SF Yearly *Doppio Pact (until 1744) ~ 250,000 SF Yearly *King of Genoa Salary ~ 2,000,000 SF Yearly Piedmont-Sardinia ~ 900,000 SF Yearly *Trade Pact Intake ~ 900,000 SF Yearly Venice ~ 5,200,000 SF Yearly *Trade Pact Intake ~ 1,200,000 SF Yearly *Shares in multiple enterprises ~ 4,000,000 SF Yearly The Netherlands ~ 3,000,000 SF Yearly *Rotterdam Enterprises ~ 3,000,000 SF Yearly Austria ~ 2,500,000 SF Yearly *Shares in multiple enterprises ~ 2,500,000 SF Yearly Denmark ~ 6,000,000 SF Yearly *65% of Oslo District ~ 6,000,000 SF Yearly Trucial States ~ 425,000 SF Yearly *Trade Pact ~ 400,000 SF Yearly *Various ~ 25,000 SF Yearly Category:House